


Disguise

by ScribeShan



Series: Writetober 2020 Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeShan/pseuds/ScribeShan
Summary: Writetober Prompt, Day 2: Disguise
Relationships: Toby Curtis & Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis/Happy Quinn
Series: Writetober 2020 Ficlet Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Disguise

Toby fidgeted in his borrowed scrubs. “Couldn’t the FBI find surgical scrubs that were a little less scratchy? It feels like they’re made of sandpaper.”

“Standard issue for the hospital, and worn damn near threadbare, so you’ll fit in seamlessly,” the agent said, then held up what appeared to be a standard click-pen. “Camera.” He tucked the pen in Toby’s lab coat chest pocket.

“Which is irrelevant, because you’ll have these,” Happy appeared in front of him, slid a pair of bookish glasses onto his face. “We’ll have hi-res video and audio, so all you’ve got to do is get a look inside that doctor’s files. We’ll see and record everything.”

“Surgeons have to have excellent eyesight,” Toby protested. “It’ll raise suspicion.”

“Doc, this guy is already suspected of killing four people to cover his tracks,” Cabe said. “You’re not going in blind.”

As the conversation with the team and the FBI agents continued, Happy pulled Toby aside. “Speaking of which,” she pulled something from her workbench drawer, “here’s a pen you can actually use.”

Toby turned the device over in his hands until a sharp blade appeared. He arched an eyebrow. “Am i supposed to shank the guy with this?”

“If you have to, hell, yes!”

Toby sighed. “You’re wiggin’ out, Hap.”

Happy drew herself to her full height. “Listen here, stupid,” she jabbed him in the chest, leaving an indention in his scratchy scrubs. “This family does not work without you. I am not raising these kids alone. This guy is dangerous, and good with a knife, and I’ll be damned if you come home to me with any new holes in you, so you’ll take the knife and you will damn well use it if you have to.” She crossed her arms. “Wanna tell me what the hell you’re grinning at?”

“Nothin’,” he shook his head, smile still wide. “Just…I just love how you love me.”

Happy took a steadying breath. “Good.”

“Stop wigging out, already. I’ve got this. I’m more focused than a laser. I’ll be back, safe and sound, before you know it.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, began to follow Cabe and the agent out the door.

“Hey,” she called after him. He turned on his heel. “Hang on to those duds. And the glasses. For…” she shrugged, “…later.”

Toby’s eyes went wide. “Well…way to ruin my focus, Hap.”


End file.
